Family
by Black Kunai
Summary: The Shinobi War is at the door of Konoha. The death count is already high, but with an added three, who knows how it'll end. Character death. Team Seven fic.


A young man, about twenty stared at the memorial stone. A lone tear ran down his cheek as his onyx eyes stared grimly, thinking. Plenty of flowers were laid across the base of the stone, and notes from close friends were there as well.

Another man came up and put his hand on the man's shoulder. His eyes weren't crinkled like they normally were, and he too stared at the stone.

"…Kakashi." The boy muttered, his voice hoarse. "Tell me. Now." The older man, now known as Kakashi, sighed.

And the story began.

* * *

><p>It was the Fourth Shinobi War. Every shinobi, and every kunoichi were out on missions, trying to gain more allies against the Akatsuki and Oto. Assassination missions were at the top, and when battles broke out the casualties were high. Civilians and young children were placed under lockdown, while young ninjas in training were used as messengers. ANBU fought the toughest, while the others tried their best against their enemies.<p>

The most demanded of were three ANBU. The Legendary Team Seven, made up of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke had returned after killing Madara, but that didn't stop Pein from continuing his plan to take over the world.

"Sakura. Sasuke. Naruto." Tsunade said sternly, her hazel eyes weary. "I need you three to go to the borders, fight off whoever is there, and return with any survivors. S-Ranked mission, there is a chance that the Akatsuki, possibly Pein, will be there." Naruto, his usually bubbly and loud self, was quiet, his personality drained from the War; Sasuke grimly nodded. Sakura kept a blank façade, but on the inside she was screaming to her hearts desire in sadness and fear.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," they all said in unison, then bowed and marched out the door. Tsunade leaned back in her chair, and sighed; At that moment, a man jumped into her room through the window.

"Kakashi…something you need?" Tsunade asked, her eyes closed. Kakashi shook his head.

"Just…" He paused.

"Go on."

"…They have so much ahead of them." He finally said. Tsunade leaned forward and placed her head on her hands.

"I know. After this is over, they can have all the time in the world."

"…If we're still alive." Tsunade opened her eyes, and looked at Kakashi.

"…Yes. _If_."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, head East. Naruto, West. I'll go North." Sakura commanded, instantly taking the lead. The other two nodded. "When you find survivors, bring them to our safe point. If you encounter any Akatsuki, back off, especially if Pein is there. If it's Oto, go ahead; Don't be stupid." She aimed this last sentence at Sasuke, who smirked.<p>

"Hai," they both responded.

Hours passed, and Sakura had run into no one. Sasuke, and Naruto were the same. She spoke into her mic.,

"Alright, meet me here." She gave her coordinates to her teammates. "Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Sakura-I…"

"Sasuke?"

"Ita-I-Itachi!"

"Don't encounter, I repeat, don't encounter!"

"Sakura!"

"Naruto?" asked Sakura is a frightened tone.

"Pein!"

"Run!"

"Sakura, he's following!" Sasuke interrupted.

"Same!" yelled Naruto in a panicked tone.

"Head towards me, we'll fight them off together!"

"There's more!"

"Damn it, it's a fucking ambush!" hissed Sasuke.

"Don't fight, just get here!"

"Sasuke and I met up, the whole fucking Akatsuki's behind us!"

"Run!"

"Be there in-in-!"

"Dammit, you're breaking up!"

"Five-five-there-"

Sasuke and Naruto burst into the clearing where Sakura was. She immediately slid into her battle stance, kunai held out, katana at her side. Sasuke and Naruto ran towards her, and they went back to back as the Akatsuki circled them. A murmur went through them, and Pein stepped forward.

"Ah…great Team Seven." He said. "It's a shame." Sasuke growled.

"Shame?"

"You could've joined us. But from the looks of it, you seem determined to kill us off." Pein chuckled darkly. "Akatsuki…attack."

Sasuke dodged each punch thrown his way. From the corner of his eye, he could see Pein and Itachi in a tree, watching the fight. He growled. He swiped his kunai at Zetsu's stomach, and watched as blood spilled out. He then took his kunai and stabbed it at his neck, then bounded away to fight Kakuzu. Sakura was fighting Deidara, punching every which way exploding the earth.

"Katsu, yeah!" Snickered Deidara as his bomb exploded. Sakura groaned as her arm was punctured with little shrapnel. Her eyes flashed green and she watched as Deidara flew close to throw another bomb. Her legs tensed and she threw herself into the air. Deidara gaped right before a chakra filled punch hit his throat. His eyes bulged, and he fell off to his death.

Naruto cackled maniacally as Kisame swung his sword left to right.

"Can't catch this, can't catch this!" Multiple Naruto's cheered. Kisame turned trying to kill them all off when a hand burst through his back and out his chest. He looked down as the Rasengan died off a bit. Naruto pulled his hand free and grinned.

"Dattebayo!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto huffed as only Itachi and Pein were left. Sakuras arm was hanging limp at her side, and blood was dripping down her face. Sasuke and Naruto weren't in much better condition.

"…I see they weren't kidding when they said Team Seven was strong." Pein said, staring at them. "Hm."

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered under her breath. "Go." Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Go." With a roar, mainly from Naruto, they launched themselves at Pein and Itachi.

Sakura and Naruto went after Pein while Sasuke went at Itachi. Their personal battle began.

"You'll never finish us off." Sneered Itachi. "The Akatsuki will rise once more." Sasuke snarled and swiped his katana at Itachi. Itachi leapt back then charged forward with a kunai.

"It's useless." Pein said in a monotone. "Don't bother." Naruto roared as red chakra glowed around him, and Sakura yelled as medical chakra glowed around her fist.

Naruto burst forward, and summoned his clones. He used the reserves of the Kyuubi and also summoned his trusty toads.

"Gamabunta? I need you." He said quietly. Gamabunta looked around.

"Boy, you got yourself into a mess, didn't you?" Naruto smiled, a bit sadly.

"Yeah."

Sakura also summoned her slug. "Katsuyu…" She murmured quietly to the giant slug. "…we might not get out of this." Katsuyu nodded.

"It's alright Sakura-sama. It's an honor to fight by your side."

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's arm, and flipped him over his shoulder. He landed on his feet, and charged forward, Sharingan ablaze. Sasuke avoided looking into his eyes, and stabbed his katana forward. Itachi dodged to the side, and threw a kunai. Sasuke ducked, and it skimmed his hair. He gritted his teeth. _I have to end this._

"Chidori!" He yelled as he formed the hand signs. The blue technique formed in his hands, and he charged forward. Itachi grunted as the jutsu hit his side, and blood spilled out.

"Stop Sasuke. You'll never win." He said simply. Sasuke snorted.

"Who's the one bleeding?" He asked in return. Itachi smirked.

"Always the smart ass." Itachi grabbed another kunai, and tossed it a few inches off to the side of Sasuke. Sasuke jumped to the side, noticing too late the few senbon that hit him in the arm. He grunted.

"Poison?" He asked. Itachi nodded.

"In a few minutes, you'll be dead." His eyes held sorrow, and Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

"Then I guess we should end this." He charged forward.

"Chidori!"

* * *

><p>"Naruto, left side!" Panted Sakura. Their fight was going much worse than Sasuke and Itachi's. Narutos arm was limp, he could use it but it was weak, and Sakura was unable to heal it. Sakuras own chakra was being depleted at a fast rate.<p>

"No problem Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto. He darted to Peins right side, and swiped at him with a kunai. Pein jumped back and threw a shuriken.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled. Multiple Narutos showed up, some jumping onto Gamabuntas back to hide, while others went straight ahead to face Pein. He took a majority of them out but a couple of them got hits in.

"Give up." Pein said, as he continued taking out the clones. "You'll never win."

"Damn right we will!" Sakura shouted. She punched the ground, and Pein fell, only to jump back out of the crater. They started fighting, hand to hand. Pein dodged and punched, Sakura punched and kicked. Her hand glowed green suddenly, and Pein felt pain as her chakra scalpel sliced into his stomach.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto. Sakura jumped up and out of the way, with Pein still doubled over. The jutsu hit him in the stomach, only to poof. Pein showed up behind Naruto, and kicked him away. Pein still had a wound where the chakra scalpel hit him, and he stood there bleeding as Naruto crashed into a tree, and lay there, stunned.

Sakura looked around frantically. _Where is he?_ She felt a stabbing pain and she fell to her knees, as a katana protruded from her back. She groaned as Pein twisted it.

"I told you. It's useless."

"I'm…not…going to…give up…" She breathed out in short gasps. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto stand up shakily. She grabbed a kunai and saw Peins eyes widen. With a roar, she launched with kunai in hand.

* * *

><p>"Itachi…" Sasuke muttered. He gave a final stab, and Itachi fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. Sasuke fell to his knees.<p>

"Foolish…brother…" Itachis words were. His eyes glazed over. Sasuke watched, feeling sorrowful.

"…I'm sorry…" Sasuke breathed out. Blood pooled at Sasuke's feet, and he bent over, coughing out blood. A rib bone poked out, and there was a huge cut at his stomach. _The poison…_ Sasuke realized. He smirked, one last time. _Sakura…Naruto…_

_Ryuu…_

* * *

><p>"Sakura…!" Naruto murmured frantically. "Stay with me! Sakura!" She groaned, one eye cracking open.<p>

"…I'm fine." She said half heartedly. "I'm fine."

"Katsuyu…" Naruto turned to face the slug. "Bring her in." Katsuyu nodded, but her face betrayed what was on her mind.

"She won't make it Naruto-san." Naruto blanched, his eyes filling with tears.

"Please…" Katsuyu hesitated then nodded as Naruto placed Sakura on her back. She poofed away, and Naruto turned to face Pein who had watched the scene with no mercy.

"This ends now." He growled, and red chakra glowed around him.

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" gasped out Tsunade. "Get her to the ER. Shizune!" Shizune hurried over.<p>

"What happened?" She said loudly, her eyes going straight to the wounds. "What…"

"Pein." Breathed out Sakura. "Itachi." Her eyes closed, but reopened again, blurry, unfocused. "Naruto…Sasuke…" She closed them again. Tsunade looked on with horror.

"Shizune…send out Neji and Kiba! Find Naruto and Sasuke!" She barked. Shizune nodded quickly, and ran out of the room.

"Sakura…we'll help you. I have to." Tsunades eyes were dark. "Don't leave just yet Sakura…please…"

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura moaned out. Tsunade grabbed her hand. "I…I won't make it." She laughed weakly. "Just let me go." Tsunades eyes overflowed.

"No, Sakura I can save you. Just stay here a bit longer." She pleaded. "I can save you!"

"Too late…" Pink foam gathered at her mouth. "Poisoned…too many wounds. Blood loss. Even you can't perform miracles Tsunade-sama." Tsunade nodded, her eyes clenched tight. "…Tell Ryuu…" She stopped suddenly. Her eyes stared at the ceiling. Tsunade shook her.

"Sakura? Sakura? SAKURA!"

The door to the ER opened. Ino walked in, looking tired. She looked at the bed. A tray clattered to the ground.

"Forehead!"

* * *

><p>"Kiba, smell them?" Neji asked to his companion. Kiba looked at him.<p>

"Hai…but there's blood." Neji stared at him, long enough for Kiba to feel uncomfortable.

"Byakugan!" His eyes bulged, and he looked at the surrounding area. "There."

They raced forward.

The first body they came upon was Naruto. His lifeless body stared up at the sky, his left arm was a couple feet over. A gaping hole was in his stomach. Kiba bent over and heaved. Neji shut his eyes. They turned around, and Pein was there, up against a stone, his head rolled to a side. Except, it was just his head. They grabbed the body, burned Pein, and went to look for Sasuke, dreading the worse.

As they walked, they saw Akatsuki bodies littered everywhere. Neji smirked, but it was a sad one.

They came upon Itachi next. Dried blood was crusted at the corner of his mouth, and he was on his back. His right arm reached out to the side, while his left was curled into him. Neji bent down, and looked to where the right arm was pointed to.

Kiba ran over, and looked down at Sasuke. His face was pale, no blood left. His face looked gaunt. His mouth was open, but his left arm was reached out to Itachi. Kiba and Neji stood up, and stared down at the Uchiha brothers.

"…This is going to kill him." Kiba said quietly. Referring to the lazy, one eye always crinkled, sensei.

"That is, if this war doesn't finish the rest of us off."

* * *

><p>"We won the war." Kakashi finished. The boy looked at him, and he noticed tears in his eyes. "All that was left was Sound, and even though we were weakened it was easy to finish them."<p>

"…How did the rest of the Konoha Twelve feel?"

"As you know…Lee died. Sai, Chouji, Gai, and Hinata as well. Shino was crippled for life. Neji and Tenten got married. Ino and Shikamaru as well. Kiba became clan head."

"But how did they feel?"

"…That's tough. Everyone cried. We were sad for a couple years. Tsunade regretted giving them the mission. Neji and Kiba felt they should have gone sooner, maybe they would have made it in time. Tenten and Neji missed their teammate. Sai was missed by Yamato. Shikamaru mourned for his best friend for a year, smoking more and more everyday. Neji cried when Hinata died. Kiba blames himself for not being able to help Shino."

"…"

"…and I…I just wish they could've lived long enough to see the handsome man you've become." His eye crinkled in the trademark smile of his. The boy gave a quick grin, but became solemn again.

"I wish I could see them…" He said softly.

Kakashi hugged the boy suddenly. The boy stiffened in his arms, but then relaxed and sobs shook his body. "Sasuke and Sakura would be proud of you, Ryuu. You're their son, how could they not?"

Ryuu backed up, and nodded shakily. He looked up at his adopted father, then looked back to the Team Seven memorial stone, engraved with the words,

_Team Seven_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Sakura Haruno Uchiha_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_A Legendary Team. _

_A Legendary Family._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Thanks to Xx-ChibiKanachan-Xx for beta-ing this.<em>**


End file.
